


树屋训练

by JPDXCM



Category: yeloli, 叶罗丽, 叶罗丽精灵梦, 精灵梦叶罗丽 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 叶罗丽精灵梦 - Freeform, 精灵梦叶罗丽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPDXCM/pseuds/JPDXCM
Summary: 建鹏X亮彩X小野叶 的日常
Relationships: 亮彩, 小野叶, 建鹏 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	树屋训练

在大家的努力下，辛灵终于复活了，神志也恢复清晰，娃娃店也重新开张了。建鹏还是和之前一样去小野叶所在的树屋训练。

“叶罗丽魔法！根茎相连！”

“叶罗丽魔法！植物保护……啊！”小野叶重重地摔在地上，并发出一声惨叫。

“怎么样，我表现还不错吧！”建鹏得意地对小野叶说。

“你个不孝徒！竟然敢让我摔下来！还让我消耗这么多仙力跟你比试！不过你的进步真的好快，之前和你比试我还能多留点仙力，现在是真的不给我留一点仙力啊！”

“嘻嘻，那是！自从那次战斗之后，我发现我的力量增长的很快，能用更高级的魔法了。”

“你的力量已经有大仙子的水平了，刚才你使出的好多招数都是只有大仙子才能使出来的。”

“那是我和主人更加心意相通了，娃娃和主人之间心意相通之后会发挥出更加强大的力量。”亮彩说。

“但是我觉得你的力量增长不像你的主人这么多，我想不止是这个原因吧。”

“我想起来了！因为徒弟也是植物的使者，除了与你心意相通产生的力量之外，还有植物朋友分享给他的力量！”小野叶突然想到这一点。

“那当然！我和植物可是好朋友！我每天都会和植物对话，时间久了，它们就愿意给我力量。”

“那我也要加油了！争取我也能有主人的水平。”

“亮彩！我们也会一起变强！早日打败曼多拉！”建鹏和亮彩拉起了勾勾。

“主人，我感觉你长的好高，比我们刚见面的时候长高了不少，身材也强壮了不少！”

“真的吗？我长高了！”

“你长高了也是我徒弟！”小野叶突然打了一下建鹏

“啊！你个小不点竟然打我！”

“哈哈哈……”树屋瞬间一片欢声笑语。


End file.
